sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Widening Gyre
Widening Gyre is the seventh episode of the third season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' thirty-third episode overall. Summary The Grim Bastards have a problem that could jeopardize SAMCRO's new business arrangement; SAMCRO is heading right into Belfast to reclaim Abel, with Jimmy and his IRA members lying in wait (after being tipped off by the Belfast charter of SoA). Gemma successfully escapes the hospital and insists on joining Jax and company for the trip to Belfast, to ensure that her grandson Abel is truly safe before she turns herself in. Jax resorts to desperate measures to force Tara out of his life, in an attempt to keep her safe from gangland violence. Tara takes the bait, and chooses to keep her pregnancy a secret from all but Gemma. Plot At the clubhouse Tara is shocked to discover that Jax spent the night with Ima; he feels guilty, but still believes ending their relationship is in the doctor’s best interest. In the chapel the guys finalize plans for the trip to Belfast; Jax wonders if the loyalties of the Belfast charter lie with SAMCRO or the IRA. Chibs says if Jimmy is working against them, they may find an ally in Father Ashby: the “real IRA consigliore.” Both Clay and Jax agree that if Jimmy learns the Sons are headed to Ireland, it could spell disaster for their plan. Jax visits his mother in the hospital; she is due to be transported to prison in a few hours. He tries to reassure that her everything will be fine; she reiterates her distrust of Stahl. Jax asks Gemma to call Maureen, and let her know SAMCRO is on their way; he also wants her to try and get info on Abel’s whereabouts. Jax and Clay promise to return to the hospital to say goodbye before they leave town. Bobby gets an urgent call from Grim Bastards’ President T.O.; the Sons arrive at the Bastards’ clubhouse to discover that one of T.O.’s lieutenants has been killed: a knife in the corpse’s skull signals Calaveras (and possibly Mayan) involvement. Clay sets up a meeting with Marcus Alvarez. Alvarez denies involvement; Clay points the finger at Calaveras’ President Salazar. Eager to maintain the recent truce, Alvarez sides with the Sons; Salazar confesses, and implicates one of his lieutenants (“Hector”), who is promptly shot in the head by T.O. Alvarez strips Salazar of his president’s rank; Salazar vows revenge. Gemma calls Maureen, and asks about Abel; Maureen says she doesn’t know where the baby is, but promises to do what she can to find out. Gemma mentions that Jax knows nothing about “John (Teller) and Belfast”; Maureen says neither does her daughter Trinity. At first Gemma is confused by the statement until she realizes the implication: JT is Trinity’s father. Gemma vomits. Tara checks in on Gemma; she relates the recent events concerning her and Jax. Gemma tries to reassure the doctor that Jax is trying to push her away in order to protect her; she urges Tara to “ride it out.” In Belfast, Maureen tells Father Ashby about the Sons’ imminent arrival; he views them as welcome allies against Jimmy. Jax returns home to find Tara packing her bags; as she leaves the house she is spotted by Salazar and his girlfriend Luisa. At the garage the Sons prepare to leave for Oswald’s plane; Jax, Clay, and Tig go to say goodbye to Gemma. Lyla parks her car and then walks towards Opie. Opie is worried about her; Opie then reassures her that everything will be okay. They kiss. In the hospital Gemma convulses in her bed; Tara says her temperature has spiked, and they rush her into an ice bath. As soon as the coast is clear, Gemma stops her act; moments later Tara leads Gemma towards an exit. Gemma calls Jax, and brings him up to speed: she’s going with them to help find her grandson. Jax isn’t pleased, but knows he is unable to dissuade his mother. The hospital’s security alarms begin to sound. Margaret Murphy confronts Tara about Gemma’s disappearance; Tara says Gemma pulled a gun, and forced her to aid in the escape. Margaret knows the story is a lie, but after Tara explains everything about the kidnapped Abel, she plays along. Gemma emerges from the hospital’s service entrance; Jax, Clay, and Tig are waiting for her. They begin to leave but Unser is there to stop them; he pulls his gun, but they call his bluff. Jax, Clay, and Gemma get in the tow truck while Tig drives away in Tara’s Cutlass; after they leave, Unser calls in and reports the escape. The two vehicles pull off the road; Jax, Clay, and Gemma climb into the Cutlass while Tig volunteers to drive the suspect tow truck in order to lead the cops astray. In the hospital the Feds question Tara; she sticks to her story, and Margaret backs her up. As Tig leads the cops on a wild-goose chase, the Sons rendezvous at Oswald’s hangar; Clay talks to SOA Belfast charter president McGee. He tells McGee they are on their way, and emphasizes the importance of keeping their arrival hidden from Jimmy. McGee promises to keep the secret, but as soon as he hangs up, Jimmy arrives; McGee tells him everything. Jimmy says “good… we’re ready for ‘em.” Church meetings Clay (pointing at map): Oswald's cargo plane unloads in Manchester. He's got a guy who can get us all the way up to Stranraer, from there we ferry to Belfast. SAMBEL's supposed to pick us up at the port. I got a call in to McGee. Jax: We still don't know if O'Neill can be trusted. Clay: Well, I'll press McGee for that truth, but either way we got no choice. We need that charter. Tig: We're traveling with bond restrictions, alright? No rockers. Our reapers are out there on the bar. Bobby: And travel light. If it don't fit on your back, don't bring it. Jax: Right. (Chibs enters): Boys, prez. Jax: You reach out to Fiona? Chibs: Yeah. Finally got through. That bastard O'Phelans's had her and my Kerrianne under lockdown. Jax: She have any idea why Jimmy lied about Abel? Chibs: Sorry brother. She's not sure. She only knows that Jimmy plans to push against Kellan Ashby, something to do with Belfast SOA. Juice: Kellan Ashby? The priest? Chibs: Yeah. Father Kellan Ashby. The Real IRA consigliere. Piney: Kellan doesn't call any shots, but no shots get called without his two cents. Jax: Well, whatever it is, Jimmy doesn't want us in Ireland. He finds out we're there, we could be up against IRA heat. Clay: Well that's a risk we're gonna have to take. ---- Deaths Lander Jackson - Shot 4 times in back, stabbed in head as a message from Calaveras. Edgar - Shot in the head by T.O. Cross. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Paula Malcolmson as Maureen Ashby Guest stars *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez *Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald *Titus Welliver as Jimmy O'Phelan *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla *James Cosmo as Father Kellan Ashby *Andrew McPhee as Keith McGee *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Hector Salazar *Arie Verveen as Liam O'Neill *Michael Beach as T.O. Cross *Q'orianka Kilcher as Kerrianne Larkin-Telford *Darin Heames as Seamus Ryan *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Kristen Renton as Ima *Bellina Logan as Fiona Larkin *David Labrava as Happy *Marcello Thedford as Lander Jackson *Joseph Julian Soria as Roscoe Co-stars *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Christopher Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Sidney Franklin as Buddy *Wendy Haines as Nurse *Tara Macken as Luisa *Louis De La Costa as Edgar *Brian Rodak as ATF Agent *Kiyano La'vin as Grim Bastard ''Episode Production Code '' *3WAB07 Featured Music *Cave Country - "Panda Party" * Paul Brady - "Help Me to Believe" * Curtis Stigers and The Forest Rangers - "Travelin' Band" 307 Category:Season 3